


Coffee Monster

by AbrilOpal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, Exams, Fluff, M/M, Panicking, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbrilOpal/pseuds/AbrilOpal
Summary: Keith is ready for this exam, he's prepared for it. When revising last minute, it appears that not everyone is ready for this exam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beki_ell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beki_ell/gifts), [Terriblefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terriblefeels/gifts).



Exam season was stressful. Keith knew that late nights cramming as much information into his tired brain as he could would eventually pay off and be worth it. All he had to do was pass his pilot theory exam and class, then he could move on to actually attempt to simulate a real flight with a proper crew. The thought made him happy and filled him with more determination to pass. 

It was midnight, the exam would be later that morning and he needed to sleep soon if he was even going to get out of bed by half six to do a final session of cramming. It’s not like he’d been preparing for the exam for the past eleven months.

The next morning, Keith woke at ten to six, feeling refreshed but anxious. Thoughts of failing invaded his mind, he didn’t want to fail. He wasn’t going to. He was going to pass this exam, become a fighter pilot, and find his friend. There was no way that Shiro was dead, he was far too strong and clever to have wound up dead. That’s one of the faults of the Garrison; they tended to spout shit about things going wrong. Just last month, he heard the dick in charge tell a subordinate about a little girl who breached the system. There was no little girl’s there, only people aged sixteen and up were able to enrol there, for safety reasons. Although, when Keith thought about it, the Garrison probably didn’t want anyone to find out that their security was breached by a child, so they kept it under the radar.

Keith made his way to the only coffee shop on campus, the Sand Lion, and ordered a coffee. Once he got it, he went to his usual seat, a booth at the back, out of sight, next to the window, and got out his revision notes and read through them.

A while later, once he’d drained his coffee, he looked around and noticed that the place had filled up, kids from the Garrison ordering coffees and panicking with their friends about the upcoming exam.

He didn’t have any friends to offload his stress to, he was a bit of a loner, and that was how he liked it. No people to drag him down. He didn’t have to grow attached to anyone just for them to leave him when convenient. He’d learnt his lesson after his father had left when Keith was a baby and his mother abandoned him when he was fourteen. The Garrison found a puny, teenage boy crying for his mother outside their facility and they took him in.

A couple of months in, he met Shiro. The man told him he felt sorry for the young boy and felt bad that he didn’t have friends. So he engaged Keith in conversation and soon found that they shared a common interest; to explore space and help people. They also bonded over comics, but space took the trophy. Keith was too young to enrol in classes so he spent his time in the library reading about space travel and his assigned room.

Then after a year, Shiro, his friend Matt, and Matt’s father were chosen to go on a mission to Kerberos; to collect samples from the moon to bring back for examination. But something went wrong, the ship went missing and they’d heard nothing from the crew. They were deemed missing and dead. Keith didn’t believe this. He knew the Garrison were hiding something and he was not going to stop until he found Shiro.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by s teenager sitting down opposite him with a large mug of coffee. The teen smiled apologetically and told him there were no other seats left. Keith nodded and the two fell into silence. 

The stranger opened a can. Looking up, Keith noticed that it was a can of Monster Energy. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, confused at why he had coffee and an energy drink. Then he poured the energy drink into the coffee.

“I’m going to die.” The teen muttered. Keith had seen stress, knew it first hand, but he had never seen anyone pour an energy drink, packed with caffeine, into a cup of coffee, also full of caffeine, but the huge bags under his azure eyes made Keith feel a little sympathetic.

Keith watched in amazement as the boy then proceeded to down it, gulping loudly. A minute later he slammed the cup down on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

“Sorry about that. Name’s Lance.” He extended a hand across the table and when Keith tentatively shook it, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was warm and soft, a contrast to his cold and clammy one. 

“Keith.” He introduced. Lance smiled and opened his bag and took out his revision notes. The two spoke of what grade they wanted to get and went over their notes together and Keith could see Lance’s confidence boost and tiredness fade. Must have been the ridiculous amount of caffeine.

With a glance to the clock, they noticed it was ten to seven. They silently packed their things away and Lance turned to Keith when he was done.  
“Thanks for this morning, for letting me sit with you and revise with you, even though you don’t know me,” He said and that same adorable smile melted Keith’s frozen heart. Maybe the pair of them could be friends. It would make him sad if they ended up becoming rivals. No, Keith had a feeling that they would be friends, and he liked that feeling. 

“Good luck in the exam Keith.” 

“Good luck, Lance.” Keith smiled back, albeit smaller. Nonetheless, as they walked down the corridor and towards the exam hall, Keith felt ready for the exam, and when he passed, he was going to find Shiro. And maybe, just maybe, He and Lance may end up in the same crew and they could save Shiro together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I saw on tumblr.
> 
> 'My favourite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee, said "I'm going to die." and drank the whole thing'
> 
> I saw an opportunity to write coffee shop Klance meeting and I took it.


End file.
